


Warm

by Saphflare



Series: To Heal the Broken [1]
Category: Kaifuku Jutsushi no Yarinaoshi
Genre: Dehumanization, Dissociation, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keyaru Has So Much Fucking Trauma, Panic Attacks, Pre-Reset Keyaru, Why Did I Write This?, author has no idea what they are doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphflare/pseuds/Saphflare
Summary: Keyaru breaks down.(AU where Keyaru isn't a vengeful maniac and is an actual freaking child.He never reset the world and instead was rescued by Eve - set two years after he gained his hero mark)
Series: To Heal the Broken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575544
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing now...
> 
> Check the tags for warnings and the like
> 
> Also this has not been through a beta, so um yeah excuse the mistakes at 1 AM in the morning.

His hands were trembling and he couldn’t breath. He could hear the Man’s voice, loud and boisterous, like burning iron. The voice twisted with the ones in his memories, the phantom sensation of calloused hands on his skin.

_“This is my love and devotion for you.”_

_Air touched his bare skin_

_Hands pressing into him_

_He couldn’t breath_

The room seem to still and he couldn’t move, his brain trapped behind glass. He couldn’t breath, tears flowing and his breathing irregular. This couldn’t be happening. The Man wasn’t here, they couldn’t be here. He couldn’t be here.

_They wandered lower_

_“Only I love you, no one else can.”_

_Not again, not again_

_Please not again_

A phantom palm touched his cheek, his body flinched instinctively, even as his mind remained numb. But the hands were slender, its warmth was faint. A voice talking to him, senseless in his current state. Midnight hair draped in front of him, it couldn’t be Blade or Flare. 

Eve.

Eve was here. And her hand was-

_warm_

_The Man stared almost pitifully at it_

_The hot poker barely grazing its skin_

_“You can’t escape this Keyaru, this is what you deserve”_

It couldn’t focus, this was too much. The voice reminded it too much of the Man.

Cupped hands lifted its head up, the motion much slower than he thought it would be. Dark eyes bore into its own, worry evident in them. Why did she care for such a useless thing? Her mouth was moving, she was talking. Talking about what?

Then she turned away, one hand now on its back and another grasping its loose hand. She tugged it away. Its feet stumbled in a repeating motion, limbs uncontrolled and distant.

They passed through places, many blurred by in colors and shapes. And it continued forward, one feet after another like the puppet it was.

A small bump and its cycle broke, its body crumbling down to meet the floor. Eve’s arms caught **him** , his back against her. The familiar sensation causing panic to return in the blankness, and he broke down.

It was silent, no one wanted to hear his screams or cries. And even if he did, it would just earn him more beatings or worse. Silent tears leaked endlessly out of his eyes, his body was a shaking mass with no control or will to move. 

Too much.

Dark arms turned him around and he simply gave in to his fate again. But he felt himself be embraced instead, a warm hug around him.

He couldn’t understand the voice whispering into his ear, but it was gentle. Not like the voices that yelled while they hurt him so many times. And it was comforting him, it was a reassurance.

"Its okay, let go."

And for once, he let himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I heard about the whole wtf with this becoming an anime, got curious and now regrets everything and want to burn my eyes out.
> 
> On the plus side it is full of angst material and well this is my mind dump/splatter after the regret of reading the first few chapters of the manga.
> 
> I have some other little itty bits that I wrote down and probably might flesh out for this AU.
> 
> Anyways leave a comment below if you want to yell at me. Good day folks.


End file.
